Begin Again
by Miss Diggs
Summary: Oscar and Theodora are getting married and Glinda is jealous, so she decides that she would do anything to stop the wedding. Even if it means breaking her sister's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to Love Is**. **Enjoy XD**

* * *

**_Begin Again_**

* * *

_(Emerald City - Dining Room)_

**Glinda's POV**

Glinda sat down, took a deep breath and decided that she would do anything to stop the wedding. _Anything._

But, what would she do? What could she do? She could tell that the felling Oscar and Theodora shared was genuine and mutual and nothing she could think of could stop the wedding. But she knew someone who knew what to do.

* * *

_(Emerald City- Dungeons)_

Glinda went down the dark stairs making her way towards Evanora's cell. When there were no more steps to climb, the blonde witch followed a corridor where she knew that only the worst criminals were kept in. She lighted the tip of her wand so she could see where she was going. She reached the last door where she knew Evanora was and opened the heavy, rusty doors.

"Evanora, I need you to make me a love potion. The strongest you can. I can bring you everything you need, but I want it done by tomorrow until midday."

"Hello to you too, miss Glinda the good" Evanora adjusted her eyes to the light "Why do you want this love potion so badly?"

"Theodora and Oscar are getting married" she looked down

"Oh... And you're jealous! I see!" she grinned wickedly

"Of course not! Well, maybe... Yes, I am"

"I guess I can make you the potion, yes. But, in exchange, I want my freedom"

"B-but I can't just let you go like this!"

"Do you want the potion or not?!"

"O-okay... But, I want this potion done by tomorrow! And then, only when I have the potion in my hands, I'll let you go"

"For the potion I'll need:

-An object that belongs to Oscar

-An object that belongs to you

-An elf's ear

-5 Red butterfly wings" Evanora stopped as if thinking if she'd need something else "That's all"

"I will bring them to you today. Oh! And I'll bring you a cauldron too"

"As you wish, Glinda"

She left the dungeons and went to her bedroom with a strange feeling. She didn't know if it was good or bad, in fact she didn't even know what it was. But Evanora did. It was wickedness. Beautiful wickedness.

* * *

_*Time jump - lunch time*_

_(Emerald City- Dining room)_

**Oscar's POV**

Oscar and Theodora had told everyone about their engagement during breakfast, and everyone was happy for them, even Glinda was. As it was a very special day, she offered herself to make their drinks. And, even though they had told her there was no need to do that, she insisted and they gave up.

Right after they ate, Glinda brought the drinks. She served everyone and sat back.

Oscar took a sip of the drink

"This is very good, Glinda"

"Thank you" she smiled

He took a couple of sips more before starting to feel dizzy.

"I'm not feeling very well" The dizziness was growing stronger

The world started to spin around him and everything became black all of a sudden

* * *

**A/N: First chapter! So, in case you're wondering, I'm not going to turn Glinda wicked. But some things will happen before Oscar and Theodora ca live their life together.**

**I may change the rating to M, but, for now, it'll stay T**

**XD**

**-Júlia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, guys! Here I am again! Well, this story didn't receive as many views as I expected, so maybe I'll abandon this one and focus only on my other one (The Letter. I guess I'll write a couple more chapter before making my final decision.**

* * *

_(Emerald City- Oscar's room)_

**Oscar's POV**

Oscar woke up in his room. he could feel a heavy pounding in his head.

"You're awake!" He heard a voice he reckoned to be Glinda's

"Yes, I am..." he looked to the side the voice came from and saw Glinda sitting on a chair near his bed. And, when he looked at her, he felt different. His heart started to beat faster and he became, for the first time in his hole life, speechless in front of a woman. The man opened his mouth to say something, then he heard Theodora's voice

"Oscar! Thank God you're awake! I was so worried, dear" she approached the bed

"_Dear?_"

"Yes, that's how I call you, remember?" she looked at him worried

"The only person who can call me dear is Glinda"

"What? B-but we're engaged!"

He saw her eyes start to water, but the man decided to ignore it. He felt he was forgetting something, though. Something very important concerning his and Theodora's relationship. something that, as hard as he tried, he wasn't able to remember.

"Excuse me" she left the room quickly, leaving Oscar and Glinda alone

* * *

_(Emerald City - Dungeons)_

**Theodora's POV**

As she climbed down the dark stairs that led to the minuscule cubicle her sister was locked in, she thought about what had just happened. She could only think of two reasons for Oscar to change that much, he could either be lying to her all along or somebody gave him a love potion. So she decided to stick with the last option. And seek Evanora for help.

When she got to the dark hallway where her sister was kept, for her surprise, her sister's cell was open and there was no one inside.

"Shit" she quickly left the dungeons and went to the crystal ball room

* * *

_(Emerald City- Crystal Ball room)_

The witch looked into the crystal ball hoping she'd find answers there, and she did. She could see a person in a black cloak talking to Evanora. The cloak had a hood that made impossible to see the face of who was talking to the prisoner. But... that cloak sure looked like Glinda's . And that was when she realized that the "good and innocent" Glinda had freed her sister.

* * *

_(Emerald City - Theodora's room)_

It was all so confusing. Why would her sister do that to her? But she remembered that Glinda was in love with Oscar. She had showed that before. Well, there was nothing she could do, but try to find a cure. And there was only one place where she could find a cure for the potion Glinda had given to Oz: the Emerald City library.

* * *

_(Emerald City - Oscar's room)_

**Glinda's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_"Here's the potion, Glinda" Evanora gave her a small transparent flask with a deep red colored liquid inside_

_"Thank you, Evanora" she replied and prepared himself to leave_

_"Wait, Glinda. There are some things you must know about this potion. This is the most powerful love potion ever known. It'll erase all of his memories of past and present loves and make Oscar only have eyes for you. You have to give him the liquid for two weeks in a row, just a few drops will do. Oh! And make sure you are the first person he sees" The brunette told her_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Yes."_

_And Glinda left without locking the cell's door as she promised her sister_

*_Flashback end*_

Remembering Evanora's words, she entered the room with a cup

"Here's your drink, Oz" the blonde witch announced as she walked towards the bed he was sitting on

"Thank you, my love" he said before drinking it

Oscar stood up and kissed her. First his lips just touched hers, but then, he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer by the small of her back.

Glinda knew what he was up to and it took all of her will to break the kiss and tell him

"Not yet, darling. We have to get married first"

"Okay..." he seemed to think for a while before answering the blonde woman in front of him

"Excuse me, Glinda" he said before rushing out of the room

* * *

_(Emerald City - Library)_

**Theodora's POV**

*_Time Jump - 8 pm*_

Theodora had spent the hole day in the Royal Library all by herself looking for a potion which caused the same symptoms that Oscar had. She had already looked all over the library. She had looked in every single white magic book existent in the hole land of Oz and still hadn't found it. The witch sat on a oak table with a huge pile of books near her. Where else could she find the potion? She had already read over 200 books.

But there was one section where she hadn't looked: the 'prohibited' section, where the few black magic books were kept. The brunette walked towards the darkest corner of the library and looked at the shelf for a few seconds before talking 10 books out of it and walking back to the table. She placed them carefully on the table and stared at the first one's cover. Only looking at it sent shivers down her spine. But staring at it wouldn't help her, so she opened it and started reading.

_*Two hours later*_

Theodora opened the last book hoping that, in the middle of all those pages with dark spells and potions, she'd find a love potion. And she did.

_Love Potion:_

_This is the strongest love potion ever known._

_It will erase all of the drinker's memories of past and present loves and make him/her only love the first person he sees. You have to give him/her the potion for two weeks in a row. After that, the potion will have permanent effect._

Theodora closed the book. What was she going to do? She only had thirteen days to find a cure. As she had no time to waste, the witch had a look at the ingredients that were needed to make the love potion so she could prepare one to stop her sister. She made a list and picked two books: an Atlas and one called 'Magical Herbs of Oz'

The witch would have to create a cure herself.

* * *

**A/N: It took me a while to update, but I finally did! I promise I will update my other story The Letter, I can't tell you that it will be soon, because I really don't know. **

**- Júlia **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, hello you guys, I'm SO sorry I'm not updating sooner. I really am, but, my computer broke and I'm using my father's one. AND I'm on my test week (it is the last one though). Probably, you'll have another chapter by Saturday or Sunday, I already wrote them (for The Letter and Begin Again)**

**Also, feel free to visit my tumblr: . **


End file.
